How Do You Like Me Now?
by PiscesWriter8
Summary: A little fluffy one shot between Lily and James in potions class at Hogwarts. The Yule ball's coming up and, like always, James had some plans for asking Lily to go with him...


**I've been in a Harry Potter mood lately and I absolutely adore James and Lily! So I came up with this little story! it's amazing what things people can come up with when they're home alone eating chocolate cake ;) I'm actually surprisingly proud of this and i hope you enjoy it XD**

** Please read and comment!**

* * *

><p>Lily sat quietly in potions class. She had neatly organized her books in front of her, with her wand sprawled next to them. She was twirling her ginger hair in thought when James Potter came along and sat next to her. She sighed. It was going to be a long potions class.<p>

"Hey Lily!" James cast a flashy smile her way.

Lily pursed her lips and nodded. "James."

He tapped his glasses playfully. "I don't know why you have to be so touchy about everything. I'm _trying_ to be polite." He again cast Lily one of those breathtaking pearly whites.

Lily rested her hand on her head. She began flipping through her potions book, wondering what she could give James to shut him up. But, only for potions class; even though Lily didn't want to admit it, buried deep down inside of her, she couldn't help appreciating James a bit, just a bit. He was sweet, with dreamy green eyes, and he made her heart melt whenever he looked at her. 'Lily! Snap out of it!' she screamed at herself. 'He's annoying and immature and…'

James glanced at her. Dammit, he had obviously seen her staring. He smiled cunningly and prodded her shoulder with his wand. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Shut up, James!" Lily snapped and turned away, her cheeks slightly reddening.

James, slightly hurt, bent his head. He fiddled with his wand. He then had another idea to get Lily to pay attention to him. James leaned over to her and obnoxiously sniffed her robe. Lily jumped, started. Score!

She turned on him, her beautiful eyes throwing daggers toward his face. "James Potter! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

He shrugged innocently and ran his hands through the mop of black hair on his head. "I like your perfume."

"What?" Lily stared at him, slightly speechless and a bit embarrassed. "My perfume-"

"Smells delightful," James finished for her. "Like snap dragons and butter beer!"

"I- um," She was quite bewildered. Her mouth was slightly agape, like a fish, but a lovely fish for that matter.

James was very pleased, he had gotten Lily speechless. She had no retorts, no comebacks this time. He decided to throw on one last charm. It would completely embarrass her, he knew that. But, he also knew that afterward, she'd love him for it. "Lily Evans," James conjured up a bouquet of flowers with a flick of his wand and handed them to her. He then got down on one knee. "Will you," he paused and glanced around, happy to see everyone in the class watching them. "Be my date to the Yule Ball?"

A few kids clapped. A couple boys whistled and a bunch of girls were gushing with a chorus of "aws". But, James didn't notice them. All he saw was Lily's face as it turned the same color as her hair. She was smiling, but tried to hide it. Her eyes mixed with anger and adoration and mortification. It was really cute.

Steam flew out of Lily's ears. She couldn't believe James! He knew perfectly well that something like this, in front of a crowd of people would completely humiliate her. Well, she wasn't going to let him win. She wasn't going to stand there quietly like a weak girl, red as a tomato. She was going to burn him right back, right in front of everyone with the one weakness that can always crush a man.

"No thanks, James," Lily handed him the flowers. "I've already got a date."

She sat down, content with herself. She smiled pleasingly when she saw the astonished look on James face, then, the quick change to being completely mortified when he realized he had just been rejected in front of all his peers. Although, Lily also smiled out of happiness; James had asked her to the dance! She would go with him. She'd make up some reason why her "other date" couldn't take her. Maybe she could tell him after class. He'd probably be too overjoyed to ask Lily who her other date was. No worries about that. For now, Lily was greatly enjoying the discomfort she had caused him.

"Oh, Potter," Lily murmured. "How do you like me now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha think? Please review! :)<strong>


End file.
